The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and processing, and in particular to trench structures used in, for example, trench metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and methods of their manufacture.
FIG. 1 is a simplified cross section of a portion of an n-channel trench MOSFET. A trench 10 is lined with an electrically insulating material 12, such as silicon dioxide, that acts as gate dielectric. It is then filled with a conductive material 14, such as polysilicon, that provides the transistor gate terminal. The trench extends into an n-type drain region 16 which may be electrically contacted through the substrate of the device. A p-type well or body region 15 is formed on top of the substrate, and n-type source regions 18 are formed on either sides of trench 10 as shown. The active region of the MOS transistor is thus formed in channel region 20 adjacent to gate 14 and between source 18 and drain 16.
Trench transistors are often used in power-handling applications, such as power supply management circuitry, hard disk drive circuitry, etc. Trench transistors may operate at 12-100 V, as compared to 2-5 V for a logic-type MOSFET. The gate of a trench transistor, which is proportional to the depth of the trench, is made relatively wide to improve the current-handling capability of the trench transistor. The section of the trench transistor shown in FIG. 1 is often referred to as a cell because it contains one portion of the device that is repeated across the die. The trenches in, for example, power MOSFETs, are typically laid out in either a grid pattern, 25 as shown in FIG. 2, forming a closed cell configuration, a stripe pattern 30, as shown in FIG. 3, forming an open cell configuration, or other type of patterns, such as a hexagonal pattern. With the substrate of the die acting as the common drain terminal for the cells, all source terminals are connected together and all gate terminals are connected together to form one large trench MOSFET.
For many applications a key performance characteristic of the trench MOSFET is its switching speed. To maximize the switching speed of the trench MOSFET it is desirable to minimize the resistivity of its gate material. As the die size for larger power MOSFETs and the length of trenches increases, the speed at which gate charge is distributed across the length of the trenches becomes a concern. To decrease the gate resistivity for the larger trench MOSFETs, trenches are typically divided into shorter segments and gate metal contact is distributed across the surface of the die. FIG. 4 is a top view of a die showing gate and source wiring for a large trench power MOSFET of the open cell type. The gate which is typically made of metal (e.g. aluminum) includes bonding pad area 400 that receives bond wire 402, and gate buses 404 that extend in parallel across the die. Gate buses 404 distribute the gate bias voltage to trenches 406, only a few of which are shown for illustrative purposes. Accordingly, instead of relying on the gate material inside each trench, which is typically polysilicon, to propagate the gate bias voltage, metal buses 404 ensure faster and more uniform distribution of gate charge to the far end trenches across the die. Thus, gate buses 404 provide a low-resistance path from gate bonding pad 402 to the active gates across the die, improving the switching speed of the MOSFET.
The improved switching speed that is brought about by the busing of the gate electrode across the die, however, comes at the price of increased resistivity on the source electrode. This is because instead of having a single contiguous metal layer blanketing the top surface of the die, the source metal layer must be broken into several sections 408 to allow for gate busing. The higher source resistivity adversely impacts the MOSFET's drain-to-source on resistance R.sub.DSon, another speed-critical performance characteristic for power MOSFETs.
It is therefore desirable to produce a trench that is filled with low resistivity material for applications such as trench MOSFETs where lower gate resistivity and faster switching can be obtained without adversely impacting R.sub.DSon.